This Is Our Night
by tracemasonfreak101
Summary: SEQUEL to When he Leave,s I'll Be there. In LOLA"S POV full preview inside.
1. Preview

**This is Our Night**

**Summary: The sequel to When He leaves, I'll be there, It's focuses on Lola and her new found relationship with Chase, In LOLA"S POV. Unless it changes, but mostly in lola's pov. **

**Chapter One Preview **

_Two Months later after Chase cheated on Zoey with Lola, _

_Lola is about to discover Chase isn't excatly BF material_

_Logan and Zoey are happy, but how do they come into play? _

_Will Lola realize Chase is not her Prince Charming or Will Love blind her?_

_Find out in This is Our Night. _

_Starring:_

_Victoria Justice as... Lola _

_Sean Flynn as... Chase_

_Matthew Underwood as... Logan_

_and Jamie Lynn Spears as... Zoey _

_ENJOY!! **This is Our Night By tracemasonfreak101**_

**_a\n I do NOT own Zoey 101 or it's characters. _**


	2. Beach Side Picnic

**This Is Our Night**

**Ok, this is the sequel to When He leaves, I'll be there, It focuses more on Lola and Chase, but Logan and Zoey WILL be in the story later on. ENJOY!! **

**Chapter Two: A Beach side picnic **

"Chase this is so amazing." I gushed to my boyfriend, Chase Matthews.

"I know, Huh." Chase smiled. His bushy hair blowing into the wind.

My name is Lola. Lola Martinez. Zoey Brooke's best friend. It has excatly been two months since me and Chase hooked up, but with it had disatrious results, but I try to forget everyday, but it still haunts me to see the look on Zoey's face when she walked in on us.

"So Lola, this is our 2 month anniversary, how do you feel?" Chase asked.

"Great." I said kissing him passionately.

"Same thought too." He smiled. I rest my head on his chest, he kissed the top of my head.

"I want to be yours forever Chase Matthews." I smiled

"And I want to be with you forever, Lola Martinez." He gushed.

Everything was perfect, but wait. This is all a dream. The beach side picnic never happened, but I can show you what my REAL relationship with Chase is really like.

**Back to Reality... 2:45 AM **

Yeah, Like I told you it was just a dream. Well Mine and Chase's relationship is completly strong. Well to me it is. To Zoey and Quinn they say it's weak. To Logan and Mark they say it's going to crumble down. But to me and Chase it's nice and strong.

**Next Morning in... Algebra Class**

I tought I was falling asleep. But luckily I wasn't. Algebra is NOT my fav. subject, but I'm pretty good at it. I like the teacher, though. She's so awesome. Anyway I started to write a note to Chase.

_Chase, _

_I just wanted to know if were going out 2nite._

_xoxoxoxoxoxo,_

_Lola _

"Zoey pass this to Chase to me." I told Zoey

"Sure." She smiled passing the note to Chase.

A few minutes later, A note appeared on my desk.

I quickly opened it, and it said:

_Baby, _

_We r totaly going out 2nite. Chill_

_Chase. _

I rushed out of my seat after the bell had rung, Me and Chase intertwined our hands together and walked out, so I can get ready for our date tonight.

End of Chapter One

**I know Chapter one is kind of short but believe me. Youll like the next one. review**


	3. Anywhere But Here

**This Is Our Night**

**Chapter Three: Anywhere But Here **

**I should of put this in the summary but this story is incredibly SAD. **

I still can't believe it. Chase. Algebra class. all a dream. I glanced at my clock it read 3 AM. I was laying awake in my lonely dorm. I picked up my Ipod and went down my playlist and found the song I really can relate to.

_When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are_

Trying to catch your eye  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun

CHORUS:  
I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear

You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

What goes on inside  
Is a mystery no doubt  
A roller coaster ride  
I may never work it out  
Here's the brand new me  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
You have set me free  
The one who gets me there

CHORUS

Here is the place where  
My head is spinning  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly  
The world goes crashing by again

CHORUS 2X 

Once the song faded, I set it on repeat. I do want to be anywhere but here, Like Hilary Duff. For the past two weeks I have been having these feelings, horrible feelings. My thoughts want me to break up with Chase. I try to resist, but these feelings won't go away, no matter how hard I try, it won't go away.

I drifted to sleep around 5, and woke around 6:30, I put my Ipod away, and got dressed. It was a cloudy chilly saturday, so I put on some skinny jeans, and a t-shirt.

I put my Ipod back on, and turned it to a different tune, and walked out of my dorm into the chilly world.

I started to walk around campus mouthing the lyrics to Someone's Wacthing Over Me, thinking about how I'm going to break up with Chase.

"Lola." I heard a voice.

"Hey Zoey." I said watching Zoey walk next to me.

"What's wrong ?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." I lied.

"Well, do you want to come get a coffee with me?"

"Yeah, sure let's go." I said turning my Ipod off, and following Zoey.

**Later...**

What to do. What to do. I need to break up with Chase. NO!. I love him too much.

"What would you do?" I asked my Hilary Duff poster glued on my wall. It was a pic with her and Joel Madden.

"What am I saying, I'm talking to a poster." I said flopping on my bed.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Coming."

"Oh hey Chase." I said

"Hey babe." He smiled.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah. sure." He said flopping on my bed.

"Look, Chase I've been having these thoughts for the past 2 weeks." I started.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think we need to uh..."

"Need to?" He asked

"Break up." I said softly

"Oh, well ok, well can I take you somewhere for our last date together?" He asked

"Sure." I smiled

"Ok, pick you up at 8." He smiled sadly.

"bye." I smiled softly watching him walk out the door.

Tonight's going to be our night, Our last night together. Better go get ready.

**What did u think? REVIEW!! next chapters the last, btw. laters!!**


	4. Our Last Night

**This is our night**

**Chapter four: Our last night **

well here yall go, the last and final chapter to this is our night. like i said this story is very SAD, no happiness. I decided to try a sad ending instead of a happy one, so ya tell me what yall think.. :)

**8:00 PM... **

I was outting on the final touches of my makeup, when I heard a knock at my door.

I sighed and slowly opned the door reavling Chase, looking great, but his hair still messy, the way I like it.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, you look great." I smiled

"You too." He smiled back.

After what seemed like 30 minutes of walking Chase finally tells me where are going.

"Here we are." He smiles.

"Omigod, Chase it's amazing." I said referring to the table with 2 candles, and food, and a folded piece of paper with my name on it, it was all by the beach.

After we ate, we were sitting on the sand, with the note in my hand.

"Open it." Chase urges me

"Ok." I smiled sadly, my heart aching just looking at him.

_Dear Lola, _

_We had some good times, and I mean it, but I understand why you_

_want to break up so I just wanted to say goodbye, and that I _

_love u, and always will, even if we never see each other again _

_I will still love u. This is Our night babe. I love u!_

_-Chase _

My eyes filled with tears as I was able to spit out, "Chase that was-" I couldn't finish, Chase was gone.

He's gone. He's never coming back to me. Oh well, time to get back to PCA, I can tell Zoey in the morning,

But for now, Chase, wherever you are I just want you to know I LOVE YOU!!

This is our night, Chase Matthews, never forget it.

**OMG! this was so sad 2 write i almost started 2 cry. Oh well REVIEW YALL... Chola 4ever/.**


End file.
